A Bed, A Window & Sunshine
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Midorima Shintarou hat sich breitschlagen lassen, bei seinem Trainingspartner Takao Kazunari zu übernachten, nachdem sie ein anstrengendes Basketball-Spiel hinter sich gebracht haben.


Die 3 Worte, die ich vorgegeben bekommen habe: Bett, Fenster & Licht

* * *

Das Sonnenlicht scheint zaghaft und sanft in den Raum hinein. Trotz der angenehmen Wärme und des sanften Lichtstrahls, irritiert es ihn.

Träge blinzelnd öffnet er die blassblauen Augen.

Sie hatten die Fensterläden am Vorabend, nach dem Spiel, nicht herunter gelassen. Sie hatten andere Sorgen gehabt. Als Takao an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurück denkt, seufzt er wohlig, verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Kopf und streckt sich einmal kurz, ähnlich wie eine Katze, die gerade aus ihrem faulen Schlummer erwacht ist.

Als der Schwarzhaarige den Blick nach Rechts zur Seite neigt, erblickt er Midorima, der mit dem Gesicht voran ins Kissen schnarcht. Nun ja. Es ist viel weniger ein Schnarchen, als ein fortwährendes Schnauben, dank dem Kissenstoffs, der die Nase des Anderen blockiert.

Midorima grummelt etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und rutscht ein wenig im Bett hin und her, bis er die komfortabelste Haltung gefunden zu haben scheint. Für einen Moment wirkt es fast, als würde er Aufwachen.

Ein Grinsen umspielt Takaos Lippen. Der Andere war definitiv bereits aufgewacht. Vermutlich sogar schon seit längerer Zeit, ohne sich jedoch zu trauen, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. _Tsundere_

Der Schwarzhaarige beschließt, die Situation auszunutzen. Er bekommt so eine unglaubliche Gelegenheit schließlich nicht jeden Tag. Er dreht sich auf die Seite, stützt sich auf den Ellenbogen und belässt es zunächst dabei, den Anderen einfach nur anzusehen. Er weiß, dass Midorima wahrscheinlich alles genau mitbekommt. Allerdings wird der Grünhaarige dies bestimmt nicht so leicht zugeben.

Vielleicht muss Takao ihn also dazu bringen.

Leise und beinahe schon katzenhaft, rückt er an den Anderen heran. Dass das Bett dennoch ein sanftes Ächz-Geräusch von sich gibt, lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden. Auch die Matratze, gibt seinem Gewicht ein wenig nach. Takao weiß, dass er Midorima gerade provoziert, und er tut so etwas jedes Mal wieder gern.

Umso spaßiger ist es, den sonst so altklugen Midorima in dem Gebiet zu schlagen, indem der Grünhaarige sich so schwer tut. Takao würde jede Wette eingehen, Shin-chan denkt, dass ihm wiederum nicht bewusst ist, dass er Andere jede noch so kleine Bewegung mitbekommt.

Midorima hält sich für einen Meister der Verkleidung, ohne viel Aufwand. In Takaos Augen ist er ein unverbesserlicher Tsundere, und wird es vermutlich auch immer bleiben.

Langsam hebt der Blauäugige die Hand, um sie einen Augenblick später auf der Warmen Haut des Anderen ruhen zu lassen. Schließlich fängt die Hand an, langsame Kreise zu ziehen. Midorima sanft zu kitzeln.

Dieser gibt immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Takao nimmt die Herausforderung an, wobei er dem Anderen mental seinen Respekt zollt, ihm nicht bereits aus Wut eine verpasst zu haben. Shin-chan scheint an diesem Tag wirklich geduldig zu sein. Ob das in seinem Horoskop gestanden hat?

Die Hand fährt weiter ihren Weg nach, von der Brust an aufwärts, bis zum Hals und knapp unters Kinn. Streichelt kurz darüber. Die meisten Menschen, sind an dieser besonderen Stelle kitzlig, oder zumindest empfindlich.

Midorima zuckt nicht mal zusammen. Der Schwarzhaarige kann sich denken, wie viel Überwindung ihn das kostet.

Takao hält in seinen Streicheleinheiten inne. So langsam wird er selbst ungeduldig. Außerdem fängt seine Theorie an, zu bröckeln. Von wegen Midorima weiß von nichts. Takao ist sich fast sicher, dass der Andere einen perfiden Plan verfolgt. Aber warum sollte er? Immerhin scheint er zu viel Nähe zu anderen Menschen nicht mal zu mögen. Andererseits, ist Midorima in der Hinsicht ein wirklich guter Schauspieler.

Das Grinsen wird breiter. In einer unvorhergesehen Bewegung, schlingt der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um Midorimas Hals, bevor er kurz innehält, um den Grünhaarigen zu testen. Selbst jemand der wirklich geschlafen hatte, kann jetzt unmöglich nicht wach geworden sein und Midorima weiß das ganz sicher.

Er ändert seine Taktik nicht.

Takao runzelt ein wenig enttäuscht die Stirn. Zumindest jetzt, hatte er mit einer Reaktion gerechnet.

Die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen entspannen sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. Langsam aber sicher, kommen seine Lippen denen des Grünäugigen immer näher. Takaos Herz pocht, wie wild. Und zwar jedes Mal, wenn er diese Art von „Scherz" mit diesem elenden Tsundere treibt.

Doch bevor Takao ihm zu nahe kommen kann, schiebt Midorima schnell eine Hand vor dessen Mund und schlägt die Augen auf. Unwillkürlich schiebt er seinen aufdringlichen Freund von sich.

»Takao.« Midorimas Stimme birgt einen mahnenden Tonfall.

Angesprochener lacht in sich hinein. »Bist du also auch endlich aufgewacht, ja?! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich nur wach küssen muss, Dornrößchen, hätte es uns beiden viel Zeit erspart.« Takao greift nach der Hand, die immer noch halb sein loses Mundwerk blockiert, verschränkt seine Finger, mit den langen, schmalen des Anderen und zieht diesen verspielt näher zu sich.

Augenblicklich bildet sich ein leichtroter Schleier, auf den Wangen des Anderen und er verzieht das Gesicht. Will sich schon peinlich berührt abwenden, aber Takao weiß dies zu verhindern. Er schmiegt sich näher an den Warmen Körper ihm gegenüber. Lässt keine Lücke zwischen sie beide und bettet seinen Kopf sanft auf Midorimas Brust.

»Takao!« ruft dieser empört aus.

»Ich muss gestehen, das kränkt mich jetzt doch ein wenig, Shin-chan! Sag bloß, es ist dir so unangenehm, was wir gestern gemacht haben... Denn wenn das so ist...-« Der Schwarzhaarige nutzt den perfekten Moment, und drängt sich dem Anderen geschmeidig entgegen. »...hättest du's dir vorher überlegen müssen. Jetzt ist es zu spät!« Takao grinst nach oben und fängt Midorimas teils geschockten, teils peinlich berührten Blick auf.

Midorima blinzelt den Anderen eine Weile lang an, bis er sich für die einfachste Lösung entscheidet. Er grummelt kurz, kaum hörbar und lässt den Schwarzhaarigen walten, wobei er sich schwört, dass es eine besondere Ausnahme und das Erste- und Letzte Mal ist.

Während die Rechte Hand erneut ihre Kreise auf der Brust des Grünäugigen zieht, schmückt ein hinterhältiges Grinsen Takaos Züge. Er zieht Midorimas Hand mit seiner Linken ein wenig mehr an sich, bevor er sie zu seiner eigenen Brust führt, und von da an, weiter abwärts.

Midorima reißt sofort die Augen auf und schickt dem Blauäugigen einen frostigen Blick. »Sei gefälligst nicht so pervers.« Seine Stimme klingt genauso eisig, wie sein Blick aussieht.

»Entschuldige. Die Tatsache, dass wir nackt in einem Bett liegen, hat mich für einen Moment verwirrt.« erwidert Takao, seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. Schließlich fasst er sich ein Herz und fügt in einem versöhnlicherem Tonfall hinzu: »Wir brauchen uns auch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass uns jemand hört. Meine Eltern sind übers Wochenende nicht da.« Er zwinkert verschmitzt und fängt Midorimas Hand erneut ein, um sie an die Stelle zurück zu führen.

Der Grünhaarige bedenkt ihn immer noch mit diesem eisigen Blick.

Takao kichert unbeirrt. »Ach komm schon, Shin-chan! Lassen wir uns diese einzigartige Gelegenheit nicht entgehen!« fleht er.

Midorima zögert. Dann atmet er sichtlich genervt – und ein wenig überzogen – laut aus. Es ist das erste- und absolut letzte Mal!


End file.
